fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission: Operation Double Eagle (6)
|description = COMPUTER TERMINAL: "Files Available" * > Operation Double Eagle ** Morris Hendry, a founding member of the Vista Society who was elected as President of the United States in 2044, has stated his intention to reverse the sale of the Grand Canyon Province to GlobalTech. *** > Review Hendry's post-election quote on this topic. **** "Nature is natural," Hendry said. "What GlobalTech is doing to the Grand Canyon Province is anything but natural. It's an abhorrent systematic raping and pillaging of one of the great wonders of the world. It's an insult to our ancestors. It's an insult to future generations. I will not let this stand." *** > Review public opinion poll on this topic. **** 86 percent of all United States citizens support Hendry's push to restore the Grand Canyon as a protected national park. Ten percent think the status quo should remain, primarily because a GlobalTech control buyout might bankrupt the federal government. Four percent had no opinion. *** > Operation Double Eagle: A Proposal (CLASSIFIED) **** Graham Winters, a leading specialist in the field of genetics and cloning who works for GlobalTech, has suggested a radical and potentially disastrous plan. It involves the rapid cloning and memory mapping of President Hendry, his assassination, and his replacement by the duplicate. The duplicate President Hendry would act in accordance to GlobalTech's wishes. ***** > GlobalTech board of directors respsonse to proposal (CLASSIFIED) ****** The board hereby authorizes Dr. Winters to proceed with Operation Double Eagle. * > Vista Society Resistance Management ** Members of the terrorist organization known as the Vista Society are now isolated to the environs of the New Flagstaff sewer system. The GlobalTech board of directors has issued the following CLASSIFIED initiatives. *** > CLASSIFIED: Burnt Earth Method **** Dispose of all hazardous and toxic waste materials from New Flagstaff's various scientific and medical facilities in the sewer system. This should be done after the sewers are fully segregated from the city's water treatment system. *** > CLASSIFIED: Contagion Method **** Unleash a lethal virus into the sewer system's ventilation system. We have the resources at our disposal, but it could, of course, backfire. Considered a suboptimal choice. *** > CLASSIFIED: COD Method **** Bribe the Vista Society revolutionaries to leave the sewers and depart New Flagstaff. An unlikely choice, though. They've resisted prior extortion and bribery efforts. *** > CLASSIFIED: Pharaoh Method **** Bury the crazy bastards. Block the exits and seal the ventilation ducts. * > Area 51 Resource Inventory ** COMPUTER TERMINAL: "Source file corrupted. Data retrieval impeded." * > ARCHIVE: Dr. Rajiv Sang E-Mails (3/8/2045) ** Peruse E-mails. *** > SUBJECT: New facility passcode **** FROM: Jules Bassett, Information Technology **** It has been six months since the last security code scramble for GlobalTech's scientific research lab in New Flagstaff. The new code is: LHCD287A3*Q. DO NOT LOSE THIS CODE. MEMORIZE IT. DO NOT STORE ON PAPER IN WALLET OR PURSE. *** > SUBJECT: Improper parking practices **** FROM: Anita Carrington, Parking Services **** The handicapped parking spaces are for handicapped drivers ONLY. The visitor spaces are for visitors ONLY. The sidewalk is for walking ONLY. It does not count as extra parking. *** > SUBJECT: The bathroom and you **** FROM: Lance Prague, Custodial Services **** Is it so much to ask that people clean up after themselves in the restroom? If you make a mess, wipe it up. If you want to avoid germs, feel free to use the paper aprons, but REMOVE THEM when you are done. Also, gentlemen, it is customary in most civilized cultures to LIFT THE GODDAMNED LID WHEN YOU'RE TAKING A LEAK! *** > SUBJECT: OMG Wafflez! **** From: Pansy Ellis, Information Technology **** We on for 5 at the Waffle Warehouse? *** > SUBJECT: Employee Review **** From: Dr. Linus Marson, Computer Sciences Division **** Just letting you know that I will present your employee review in 10 days. Prepare your own worksheet outlining your strengths, areas of improvement, and plans for future endeavors at GlobalTech. *** > SUBJECT: TETRAX goes online **** From: Dr. Linus Marson, Computer Sciences Division **** The Terance Tracking AI (TETRAX) is now officially online and operational. Early reports are good. No memory or power resource issues indicated at this time. * > OPTION: Print all files ** Elena Winters in the Underworks near New Flagstaff wants hard copy of the information contained in the Operation Double Eagle disc. * X COMPUTER TERMINAL: "End session." |progress = |completion = }}